Spyrocitor: The Avalarian Adventure
by Time Travelling Echidna
Summary: Ratchet and Clank get stuck in Avalar, and they need Spyro to get them home. Will Spyro agree to help? Now we have a bonus chapter here! It's fun! I was bored!
1. After Drek Games

Spyrocitor: The Avalarian Adventure  
  
By Time Travelling Echidna  
  
Chapter 1: After Drek Games  
  
I really don't know why I wrote this. Mostly it was because I had just beaten Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly and Ratchet & Clank. I also had nearly nothing to do in my study hall, and even when I did, I tried to write some. Oh, here's a disclaimer for you.  
  
I don't own anything! Well actually I do own video games, CDs, my drawings, and the clothes on my back, but nothing really important.  
  
Anyway, on with the story...  
  
In Summer Forest on Avalar it was a sunny day, but that's not where this story starts.  
  
Not too long before, in a galaxy millions of light-years away...  
  
"It appears that the thunderstorm has ended, Ratchet," Clank said, "We may now be able to dedicate those generators."  
  
"Ten-four, Clank," Ratchet responded through his walkie-talkie, "now we can get this city back to normal."  
  
As Clank got out of his and Ratchet's ship, the workers on a nearby roof let their generator go, allowing it to stand freely again. Ratchet and Clank, being the heroes who had saved the galaxy, were to dedicate this generator, as well as all of the others in Gorda City.  
  
"All right, Mr. McGivasworth," the planetary governor said, "here are some scissors so you can cut the ribbon and dedicate the generator."  
  
"Thank you, Governor Uragag, but I can't dedicate the generator yet," Ratchet said.  
  
"May I ask why not?" the governor replied.  
  
"Well, it's very simple, Mr. Governor," Ratchet replied, "I can't dedicate anything without Clank, since without him I wouldn't even be here."  
  
"Do not worry, Ratchet," Clank said from near their ship, "I am able to see perfectly well from here, you do not need to wait for me."  
  
"Okay, Clank, if you say so," Ratchet said, "Well, I guess I dedicate this generator to the people of Olantis."  
  
As he was about to cut the red ribbon, there was a sickeningly loud creaking noise that was able to be heard all over the city.  
  
"What was that?" Ratchet asked no one in particular, "Clank, do you see anything?"  
  
"I do not, Ratchet," he said as he scanned the inside of the building.  
  
Just as he said that, the building that Ratchet was on started to crumble and the generator started to fall.  
  
"Watch out, Clank!" Ratchet yelled as the generator fell straight towards Clank. Clank noticed the generator and rocketed away just as the generator hit the pavement.  
  
"Ratchet, I seem to have found the problem," Clank said as he landed next to the generator, "The screws are all..." But Clank couldn't finish his thought as the built up electricity in the generator discharged and headed straight for the nearest metal object, Clank. After it had stopped, Ratchet ran down to help Clank.  
  
"Clank? Clank? Clank, can you hear me?" Ratchet asked, "Aw, man. Can somebody help me get him into the ship? I need to get to Qwartu as quickly as possible."  
  
"I will, Mr. McGivasworth," the governor said, "But do you think that you should use his robotic ignition system if he's that badly damaged?"  
  
"It may be damaged, but Clank is my friend. It's the least I can do for him and besides," Ratchet said, "a hero can't be a hero without some help." And with that last thought, Ratchet brought Clank into the ship.  
  
"Mom... Mom, is that you?" Clank said as his systems went back on-line, "I had a horrible nightmare, it was terrible, and I dreamed that I was... struck by lightning."  
  
"Clank, you're all right!" Ratchet said, "I was worried about you!"  
  
"Ratchet? What happened? Why am I in the ship?" Clank asked.  
  
"Well, Clank, you were hit by that discharge, and now we should get you to Qwartu to see if you're all right," Ratchet explained to his friend.  
  
"Ratchet, my robotic ignition system may have shorted out due to that discharge," Clank said, "It may start the ship at the moment, but it may shut down in mid flight. We might not make it to a very distant planet."  
  
"Don't worry, Clank, Qwartu's only a few light-years away," Ratchet said, "We'll get there before anything can go wrong."  
  
But Ratchet was very wrong about that. As the ship passed over the center of the galaxy, the engines died, leaving them to slowly drift into the black hole.  
  
"Clank! What the heck's going on? Why are the engines shutting down?" ratchet asked.  
  
"It appears that the problem I warned you about has come to pass," Clank explained, "Do not worry though, Ratchet, the black hole here is said to lead to another place."  
  
"Well then," Ratchet said, "I guess we'll just wait."  
  
Well, that's Chapter 1. All finished.  
  
Antiech: You realize that you haven't included anything about Spyro yet, don't you?  
  
Shut up, Antiech. ¬_¬ Ignore him. You'll find out about the Spyro part soon enough.  
  
Antiroo: Are we gonna be in the story?  
  
Maybe, I haven't decided.  
  
Platypous: Aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Oh, yeah, please review. Make those three happy.  
  
Ech, Roo, Wex, and Princess Aquaech: What about us?  
  
You guys, too. Well, anyway, thanks for reading and tune in next week for the next installment of Spyrocitor: The Avalarian Adventure. 


	2. Arrival in Avalar

Chapter 2: Arrival in Avalar  
  
Antiech: So, this'll finally get to the point?  
  
Yep.  
  
Antiroo: Are we in it?  
  
Nope. And I still own nothing but you. Well, continuing where we left off...  
  
While Ratchet & Clank were waiting for their fate to be decided, it was a sunny day in Summer Forest.  
  
[Antiroo: They already knew the weather, TTE]  
  
[I'm just reminding them. Plenty of authors do that.]  
  
"This," the Professor said, "is my latest invention. It can tap into the forces of the universe and bring things from other galaxies to Avalar."  
  
"Oh boy, a new invention to test!" Hunter said enthusiastically, "I'll take care of it!"  
  
"Hunter, don't!" Elora yelled, but it was too late.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Elora," Hunter said, "I didn't enter in my birthday."  
  
"Oh, thank God," Elora said, "At least we won't have to relive that nightmare."  
  
"I entered in your birthday!" Hunter exclaimed.  
  
"Look, up at the portal generator in the sky!" the Professor said, "There appears to be a shooting star in that direction."  
  
"That's no shooting star," Hunter said, "It's an alien invasion!"  
  
"Great!" Elora thought to herself, "Now someone will probably try to take over Avalar and I'll have to call Spyro again." As she went deeper into thought, her ideas increased. "But then he might ask me to the dance next Saturday. This is great!"  
  
Meanwhile, as the ship was accelerating towards Avalar...  
  
"Clank!" Ratchet yelled almost inaudibly over the roar of the atmospheric reentry panels' warning signal, "I'll try to land the ship in that field over there!"  
  
"Ratchet, you should put on your O2 mask; it is a crash helmet as well.  
  
While Ratchet put his helmet on, Clank watched the ship's gauges and monitors.  
  
"Ratchet, take control of the ship! We are entering a nose dive!" Clank yelled as they approached the surface.  
  
As the ship smashed into the surface of Avalar, Elora watched from a nearby grove of trees. Hunter and the Professor had already gone to get Spyro from the Dragon Realms, and they were due to return within moments. Elora had insisted on staying behind to see just who, and what, would come out of the ship. She watched as the cockpit door opened up and a masked figure and a small robot climbed out.  
  
"Ratchet, this planet has oxygen, you do not need your O2 mask here," Clank said.  
  
"Right, Clank," he said as he took the helmet off and shook his head to remove the metallic dust from the crash, "We should find the local people and get you fixed so we can get home."  
  
Elora knew that this was the perfect time to introduce herself to the newcomers to Avalar. Without thinking, as if she was an obsessed fangirl*, she ran over to Ratchet and blurted out: "WowlookatyouspacemanyawannagototheannualAvalariandancewithme?"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, take it easy! I haven't even been here for five minutes and already someone comes after me for my autograph!" Ratchet said, "Where the heck are we, Clank?"  
  
"My sensors indicate that we are approximately 300 million light-years away from our destination," Clank replied.  
  
"That far?" Ratchet thought, "We can't even be in the same galaxy!"  
  
As Ratchet & Clank discussed their predicament, Elora heard the Professor calling her from the portal to the Dragon Realms. "I'm over here!" she answered, and soon the Professor, Hunter, and Spyro had arrived at the crash site.  
  
"Don't worry, Elora, I'll handle this!" Spyro shouted as he ran up to the ship, "You invaders just don't know when to quit, do you?"  
  
"Now, Spyro, you haven't even given these guys a chance to introduce themselves," Hunter said, "They haven't even shown any signs of aspiring for world domination, and it doesn't even seem like they meant to land here."  
  
"Yes, that is true, sir," Clank said, "We were on our way to repair my robotic ignition system when our engines failed and we were drawn into the black hole in the center of our galaxy."  
  
"So my portal did work!" the Professor exclaimed as Ratchet continued the story.  
  
"Anyway, when we went into the black hole, we saw this planet on the other side," Ratchet said, "We noticed that big city over there and tried to fly there, but as you can see, we never made it."  
  
"A likely story," Spyro said, "He's probably here just to steal the orbs and take over Avalar!"  
  
"Would it be more believable if I said I was from the future and came here in a time machine that you invented?" Ratchet asked sarcastically, "Or that I need your help to get back to the year 1985?"  
  
"Ratchet, this is no time to make jokes," Clank warned him, "We have to get back to our galaxy to help them return to normal."  
  
"I may be able to help you," the Professor said, "But you'll all need to get along for the moment."  
  
Well, that's Chapter 2, all finished.  
  
Platypous: At least now it matches the category you put it in.  
  
Hey, Platypous.  
  
Platypous: What?  
  
Pudding.  
  
Platypous: Hahahahahahaha! He said "pudding!"  
  
Antiroo: I don't get it.  
  
Roo: Neither do I. Oh well, all of you out there, reading this now, please review.  
  
Ech: Have a nice day!  
  
*No offence to any obsessed fangirls out there. 


	3. The First Plan

Chapter 3: The first plan  
  
Antiech: I really have nothing to say here.  
  
Then don't say anything.  
  
Ech: Forgetting something, TTE?  
  
Princess Aquaech can take care of it.  
  
Princess Aquaech: Time Travelling Echidna owns nothing. These characters are all property of Insomniac and/or Universal.  
  
Thank you, Princess Aquaech. Well, on with the story...  
  
For the past few hours, the Professor had been studying Ratchet and Clank for clues on how to send them home. The gigantic portal generator was completely out of the question because of the short in Clank's robotic ignition system, so an alternate way of returning to Ratchet's home galaxy had to be found.  
  
"All right, I'm going to try to find the electronegativity aspect of your galaxy using this machine," the Professor said as he gestured to them and the machine.  
  
"Electronegativity?!" Ratchet yelled, "The movement of electrons is what got us into this mess!"  
  
"Ratchet, he wants to find how closely the nuclei in our atoms attract our electrons," Clank explained to his taller partner, "That way the portal could have only one definite destination."  
  
"Correct, Clank," the Professor stated, "Elora, Hunter, attach the electrodes to them."  
  
Elora got the electrodes to attach to Ratchet while Hunter attached some to Clank. One of them wouldn't attach to Clank's storage box, so Hunter just licked it and stuck it to Clank's forehead.  
  
"Careful, Clank," Ratchet joked, "He might try to read your thoughts."  
  
Elora now returned from the Professor's machine with more electrodes to attach to Ratchet.  
  
"Be careful down there, Elora, I don't want any sudden electrical shocks," Ratchet said as Elora bent down to put electrodes on his knees, "Hey, watch where your head's going!"  
  
"I'll show him a sudden electrical shock," Spyro mumbled as he looked through the machine's many wires for the controller, "Aha! I found it!"  
  
"All right," the Professor said, "I think we're ready for the test. Spyro, press the button!"  
  
"With pleasure," Spyro thought to himself as he pressed the button. Nothing could prepare any of them for what would happen next.  
  
The electrical energy traveled through the wires strewn around the lab, finally ending up at a small toy robot, which subsequently started on fire. It started walking across the lab floor and before the professor knew it, tripped and fell headfirst into a pile of his dirty laundry.  
  
"My underpants!" the Professor yelled as he ran to get the fire extinguisher, "Spyro! Turn it off!"  
  
"You're giving us a ton of confidence, Professor," Ratchet said as the Professor sprayed the flames with the extinguisher.  
  
"Don't you worry, Ratchet," the Professor said and he threw the charred remains of his laundry in the garbage, "I have another plan."  
  
Roo: Well that was surely a pointless chapter.  
  
Now you see why I put it in the humor category?  
  
Wex: Well that's just insulting to scientists.  
  
Like that's never happened to any scientists before.  
  
Ech: Well, that's 3 down, some amount to go. Don't forget to review. See you all later... much later.  
  
Antiroo: He's a very strange young echidna.  
  
Antiech: He's an idiot. It comes from upbringing. His parents are probably idiots, too. If any of you have a kid who acts that way I'll disown ya.  
  
Thanks for reading this chapter, stay tuned for the next installment. 


	4. The Ultra Orbs

Chapter 4: The Ultra Orbs  
  
Hello, hello, I'm back. How are you all doin'? Spyrocitor continues, but not without a little interruption for a thanks to my three reviewers.  
  
Ech: So thank you, panthergirl.  
  
Antiech: Thank you, Moonlight Mistress.  
  
Princess Aquaech: And thank you, Shadow the Rabbit.  
  
And with some breaking news, here's our very own Sue Maleta for a special report.  
  
Roo: Thank you, TTE, Sue Maleta here with a breaking news story: Time Travelling Echidna owns nothing.  
  
Except...  
  
Roo: Except us. Well, on with the story...  
  
"Well, it took a while, but at least it's finished," Hunter said as he marveled at the new supercharge track, "Now all we need is the power source."  
  
"Look at him, Sparx, with his stupid spaceship, "Spyro muttered to his dragonfly, "If he never landed here, Elora and I would still be together."  
  
"You know, Spyro, if you quit complaining and just helped him, he could be out of here sooner," Sparx said, "Besides..." Zoë's calling interrupted him, though. "Whoops, gotta go, hope it turns out all right, Spyro!"  
  
"God, I wish he wouldn't do that every time we're here," Spyro said to himself.  
  
"Something wrong, Spyro?" Hunter asked as he walked over to his dragon friend.  
  
"Does this kind of stuff always happen to the hero?" Spyro replied, "Jeez, it's like I don't even exist."  
  
"Don't say that sort of stuff, Spyro," Hunter said, "Ratchet may be more popular than you at the moment, especially with the ladies, but you saved this planet twice, remember? I don't think that the Forgotten Realms of the South have stopped celebrating yet."  
  
"Well how do you think that we could get him home, it's not like we have spare plutonium laying around here," Spyro said, "The orbs don't even hold that sort of power."  
  
"The Professor may have found something, Spyro," Clank said as he walked over to Hunter and Spyro, "Our electrons' frequencies have matched with some items on this planet."  
  
"What's up, Professor?" Hunter said as he and Spyro ran over to him, "Clank told us about the stuff that could get Ratchet and him home."  
  
"Yes, Hunter," the Professor replied, "There are three things, the Ultra Orbs."  
  
"The Ultra Orbs?" Spyro asked, "Haven't I seen them before, Professor?"  
  
"Yes, Spyro, we gave them to you to use against Ripto the first time," Elora replied, "That's why it took so long to get enough."  
  
"Are these going to be able to send us home, Professor?" Clank said, "After all, we do not have any real evidence that they will work."  
  
"Yes, Clank, you're going home as soon as we get those orbs," he replied.  
  
"All right!" Ratchet said when he heard the good news, "How soon can we get back?"  
  
"Well, it will take about a week to charge the supercharge track," the Professor said, "So, next Saturday night, we're sending you back to..."  
  
"The future?" Ratchet joked again.  
  
"Ratchet, do not do that anymore," Clank said, "Nobody gets the joke."  
  
"Do you always have to ruin my fun, Clank?" Ratchet said, "Well, anyway, Veldin or anywhere in our galaxy would be fine, we can always catch a space bus."  
  
"Well, get going, you five," the Professor said, "Sparx, get over here. You have to go with them."  
  
"I'll get the green Ultra Orb," Spyro said.  
  
"We'll get the yellow one," Ratchet said.  
  
"I'll go with Ratchet!" Elora said, but the professor disagreed.  
  
"It isn't smart for there to be different numbers if you're evenly divisible," he said, "You can go with Hunter to get the red one, and Sparx will go with Spyro."  
  
"Aww, man," Elora pouted.  
  
"Well, if Elora wants Ratchet more than me, I'll just get rid of Ratchet," Spyro thought to himself, "Then she'll like me again."  
  
Okay, that's chapter 4.  
  
Platypous: Review, please.  
  
Antiroo: And don't forget to turn off the garage light! 


	5. Adventuring Across Avalar

Chapter 5: Adventuring Across Avalar  
  
Yep, as you can probably see by now, I type a new chapter as soon as I get a review.  
  
Princess Aquaech: So after you're done reading this chapter, review for the sake of the Leviathan.  
  
Antiroo: And don't forget to--  
  
Don't impersonate Biff's grandma anymore, Antiroo. The joke was over in the last chapter.  
  
Roo: Can we just get on with the story?  
  
Sure. Ech, take the disclaimer.  
  
Ech: TTE doesn't own anything except for us, the Monotremus Extremus characters, and stuff like that.  
  
On with the story, then.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
And so, they set off on their journeys. Elora and Hunter went towards the volcanoes on the other side of Winter Tundra, Spyro and Sparx went to Fracture Hills, and Ratchet and Clank went to the place where Spyro arrived in Avalar years earlier, Glimmer.  
  
"You there, with the wrench," Ratchet heard someone yell, "Do you think that you can fix this machine for me? I'll let ya use it, and you can keep any gems you find with it."  
  
"Well, I don't know..." Ratchet said, "Clank, shouldn't we find that orb first?"  
  
"The Professor said that the orb lies deep underground," Clank said, "And any gems would be worth many bolts when we return to our galaxy."  
  
"All right," Ratchet said to the kangaroo rat who asked him, "I'll take a look at it."  
  
Meanwhile, Spyro was looking for the green Ultra Orb with Sparx...  
  
"I can't believe he just comes here like he owns the place!" Spyro yelled to no one in particular as he jumped over the lava, "He steals my girlfriend, my second best friend takes his side, and I'm stuck getting the stupid green orb!"  
  
"God, I'm sick of all of his complaining," Sparx thought as he followed Spyro around Fracture Hills, "I'd much rather be skateboarding, or flying, or..."  
  
"Sparx! Are you paying attention to me?" Spyro yelled at his friend, "I'm trying to tell you something!"  
  
"Maybe if you quit complaining about him and got that green orb, Ratchet could go home!" Sparx yelled back, then more calmly asked, "Remember that when we first came to Avalar, Elora and Hunter were going out?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean much," Spyro replied.  
  
"Don't you see, Spyro?" Sparx reiterated his example to Spyro, "Elora doesn't know how you feel yet."  
  
"Sure she doesn't," Spyro replied, "I've told Hunter at least a thousand times about it, she'd know by now."  
  
"Spyro, Hunter's your most trustworthy friend," Sparx said, "I don't think he'd tell her even if she asked."  
  
Finally, with Elora and Hunter...  
  
"Isn't Ratchet awesome?" Elora asked everyone around her, which were just Hunter and the snow, "He's got a ship, that cool wrench, and some really powerful weapons."  
  
"Elora, you shouldn't just rely on what he has," Hunter said, "He may not even like you that way."  
  
"What do you mean, Hunter?" she asked, "I overheard his little robot saying that Ratchet said I looked nice."  
  
"Well..." Hunter said as he pondered his problem. Could he just destroy all of the trust that he and Spyro's friendship was based upon? "I just think that someone else may like you more."  
  
"Like who, Hunter?" Elora asked.  
  
"Well, Elora, I'm only going to say this once, and Spyro'll probably kill me if I do," Hunter started, "But Spyro likes you, and he's wanted to tell you for the past couple of years."  
  
"So..." a strangely familiar voice said from a cave overlooking the conversation, "That infernal dragon likes the goat girl. Now I can destroy him once and for all!"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yeah, that's chapter 5.  
  
Wex: Whose voice is that?  
  
Platypous: You'll find out in a few chapters. I have assurances from TTE himself.  
  
Wex: So you know?  
  
Platypous: Yeah, but I won't give it away. You'll just have to find out next time in... Spyrocitor: The Avalarian Adventure!  
  
Antiech: And if you want your ball back, *throws ball into neighbors' balcony* GO GET IT! Heh heh heh. 


	6. Dual Duels

Chapter 6: Dual Duels  
  
Antiech: So what's up this time, TTE?  
  
Well, now I only have 49 more years until I can retire, and I can drive legally now.  
  
Antiroo: Congratulations.  
  
Platypous: Wonderful, and yes, TTE is a Backie. Just click on his profile. Yeah... and he doesn't own anything but us.  
  
See how I control them; they don't even have to be reminded anymore.  
  
Roo: Guys! Guys! Where are Ech and Wex?  
  
They're off writing some crazy stuff, so they'll be back momentarily. Maybe. They'll probably ask me put the stuff up here for them, so be watching. Anyway, now for chapter 6.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Who knew that they had all of this Raritanium here? It's like they don't know how valuable it is," Ratchet said as he admired his large sack that was brimming with it, "This is a great bonus for finding that orb."  
  
"Yes, it is," Clank said, "I wonder how soon the others will be back so that we can return to our own galaxy before too long."  
  
"Hey, look, there's Spyro," Ratchet said as Spyro flew out of a portal, "I guess he found the green orb."  
  
"I'll teach him to steal my girlfriend away," Spyro muttered as he charged towards Ratchet.  
  
"Ratchet, I do not believe that he is stopping," Clank said worriedly, "He appears to be aiming directly at you."  
  
"I've got it," Ratchet said as he pulled out the Walloper, "This'll stop him."  
  
Spyro crashed directly into the Walloper, creating a deafening explosion that was heard all across Summer Forest. When the dust around them cleared, Ratchet, Clank, and Spyro were all blown back a couple hundred feet from the crater they created.  
  
"Great, the Walloper's totaled!" Ratchet yelled, blaming himself somewhat, but mostly blaming Spyro, "You idiot! Well, I guess I'll just have to use the Tesla Claw."  
  
"Heh, heh," Spyro thought as he dug his tail into the ground, "Just try your hardest, you crazy cat thing."  
  
Ratchet pulled the trigger on the Tesla Claw and started to shock Spyro. Spyro, having a hunch that the Tesla Claw had something to do with a Tesla coil, was already electrically grounded.  
  
"Ratchet, I do not think that the Tesla Claw is doing anything," Clank said.  
  
"You'll have to do better than that!" Spyro yelled as his horns absorbed the electricity and he discharged it with his electric breath, directly back towards the Tesla Claw, "Your claw thing's broken, too."  
  
"Well then," Ratchet replied, "Since I have nothing other than these weapons left, we'll settle this right now, winner take all."  
  
"Ratchet, we may not have enough ammunition for the Blaster to defeat him," Clank said.  
  
"All right, we'll settle this later, at 7:00," Ratchet said.  
  
"8:00," Spyro said, "I do my fighting after dusk."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, there's chapter 6.  
  
Platypous: No activity from the mysterious voice yet, eh, TTE?  
  
You'll find out next chapter.  
  
Antiech: Well then, we'll see you in the future.  
  
Princess Aquaech: Or in the past. Either way, review, then we can come back for more fun.  
  
Antiroo: Princess Aquaech, you're acting like they won't see you for a week.  
  
Roo: They won't if you don't stop talking, so just to end this now, we'll see you all next chapter! 


	7. People 'Round These Parts Call Me McGiva...

Chapter 7: People 'Round These Parts Call Me McGivasworth.  
  
Whew, a review. I was just about to give up on you guys. Well, for my one month anniversary of this story, thanks to all who have reviewed and... holy crap, that's a few more chapters I need to write now. Well, anyway, thank you all.  
  
Princess Aquaech: Thank the Leviathan! More than one review in the time it took him to write this.  
  
Wex: Well, let's get this thing started in record time. I'll take all of the legal stuff. TTE owns nothing. Let's get on with the story.  
  
Antiech: Insistent little lizard, aren't you? All right, here's Chapter 7.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ratchet and Clank were eating what Clank thought might be their last meal at the Avalar Bar and Grill. Clank was trying to think of some sort of plan to get them out of the mess that Ratchet had just thrown them into.  
  
"Ratchet, what were you thinking when you agreed on that showdown with Spyro?" Clank said as he sipped oil out of the can he ordered, "He may not be as lenient with you as last time." Ratchet only responded with an "I don't know."  
  
"Ratchet," Clank continued, "You cannot fight Spyro using the weapons we have. He might get hurt."  
  
"What then? You'll just let me get killed by that nutcase?"  
  
"No, Ratchet. You see, there happens to be some sort of rhythmic ceremonial ritual coming up, and I think that he wants to go to it with Elora."  
  
At that moment, a nearby clock chimed 8 o'clock and Spyro came running by the front window of the restaurant. He screamed to Ratchet, "You in there, McGivasworth? It's eight o'clock, and I'm calling you out!"  
  
"All right, Dragon, prepare yourself for an awesome fight," Clank yelled to Spyro, then asked a nearby waiter, "Excuse me, sir, do you perhaps have a back door to this establishment?" The waiter only answered, "Yeah, it's in the back."  
  
"Ratchet, come with me! I have a great plan!" Clank said, "It should work perfectly."  
  
"I still don't understand, Clank," Ratchet said after he had changed clothes to a cowboy outfit, "What are these clothes going to help me with?"  
  
"You'll look like the hero of a Western. Spyro wouldn't try what he would otherwise."  
  
"Whatever you say, Clank, I'll never understand your..." Ratchet was interrupted by Spyro yelling for him to get the heck out there and face him like a man.  
  
"I'm right here, Dragon!" Ratchet yelled as he walked into the street, wearing his cowboy clothes. To his surprise, Spyro was wearing a similar getup.  
  
"Draw," was Spyro's only word to Ratchet, and then he thought, "I hope this works..."  
  
"No!" Ratchet said as he dropped all of his weapons on the ground, "I think we should settle this like men!"  
  
"All right then, McGivasworth, step forward when I do and we'll meet."  
  
As they walked towards each other, Clank smiled to himself because he knew that it was all going according to the plan he had made. Now Ratchet and Spyro would become friends easily and he and Ratchet could return to their own galaxy. After all, the weenie roast at Al's was in only a week and Clank wanted to celebrate their victory over Drek with some fun. Ratchet and Spyro had finished their meeting and were now making an even greater plan: the plan to get Elora away from Ratchet. After Ratchet and Spyro had finished discussing that, they called Clank over.  
  
"All right, Ratchet, what did you need me over here for?" Clank said after he got there.  
  
"I'm just wondering if the plan we made is absolutely foolproof. You heard it, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, Ratchet. I am computing every possible problem you could face..." Clank stopped talking so that his CPU could process the data. "Is he alright?" Spyro asked Ratchet when Clank hadn't spoken for a minute. Ratchet responded, "Yeah, he does that sometimes, but only when there are a ton of calculations to go through."  
  
"Percent of erroneous actions calculated. There is a 99.9% chance of this plan succeeding," Clank announced after he had finished his calculations.  
  
"What's the .1% of it not succeeding?" Spyro asked Clank jokingly.  
  
"Guys! Guys!" Hunter yelled as he ran up to the three heroes, "Elora's been kidnapped!"  
  
"Who could have done it, Hunter?" Ratchet asked, "You guys were all the way up in the mountains of that Winter Tundra place." Spyro walked between Hunter and Ratchet, fire in his eyes. "I know who did it. The one guy who's been tormenting Avalar for years: Ripto."  
  
"Spyro, how would you know if it was Ripto?" Clank asked, "Hunter is the only one who could know if it was him."  
  
"Actually, it was him," Hunter said plainly.  
  
"Oh." Ratchet uttered, "Well, Spyro, let's go! We have to save Elora!"  
  
As Ratchet, Clank, Hunter, and Spyro all went to get Ratchet's weapons and get some winter clothes, up in the mountains of Winter Tundra, a small dinosaur-like sorcerer laughed maniacally.  
  
"Yes..." Ripto said as he watched Spyro and his friends through a portal, "Come up to stop me. Save your precious Elora. It won't matter because I'll have half of Avalar by the end of the week!"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 7! Done!  
  
Roo: Ooooooooooooooh! Cliffhangery!  
  
Antiroo: That's a lot of o's, Roo.  
  
Platypous: Aaaaah! Too many o's! Make 'em go away!  
  
Guess what, Platypous.  
  
Platypous: What?  
  
Everyone: Pudding!  
  
Platypous: Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!  
  
Antiech: Review, please. See you all next review or something... 


	8. The Spyrocitor

Chapter 8: The Spyrocitor  
  
I never expected to get as many reviews as I did in my first month of writing actual fanfics.  
  
Antiech: First month?! You've been here since December!  
  
Antiroo: The Backie's Days of Christmas didn't exactly count as a fanfic. It was just a little thing he made up when he was bored.  
  
Roo: He made us up when he was bored.  
  
Wex: It doesn't matter how long he's been here or how he made us up! What matters is that he's got a stupid essay due in the next week and he won't be able to type so much until Saturday. Let's get this thing over with, Platypous!  
  
Platypous: TTE owns nothing but us. Nothing. Nada. Zilch. Zip. Nodek.  
  
Roo: Nodek? What is it, Echish for nothing?  
  
Princess Aquaech: Ce. Pueg, oh lo hicshtori! (Yes. Well, on with the story!)  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
After they had all donned winter outfits, the group of four set off for Winter Tundra to save Elora.  
  
"Hunter, why aren't we using a portal to get there?" Spyro asked, "It's much faster, and Ripto could hurt Elora if we don't hurry."  
  
"I believe that I have the answer for that," Clank said, "The Professor's invention is using all of the orbs' power."  
  
"Oh, so it's your fault that Elora's in danger?" Spyro yelled angrily, "You just have to get back to your stupid galaxy so that you can be a hero, while my girlfriend is thinking of you all the time! Let's have it out, you and me, right now."  
  
"No thanks," Ratchet responded.  
  
"What's the matter? Are ya chicken?"  
  
"Nobody calls me chicken, Dragon!" Ratchet said as he pulled out the Pyrocitor, "You'll regret you ever said that!"  
  
"You did tell her, did you not?" Clank asked Hunter while the two heroes fought, "I promised you too many gems for you not to."  
  
"Of course I did," Hunter replied with a small chuckle, "Spyro'll never know what hit him. Anyway, how close does the sensor say we are to the orb?"  
  
"Apparently, it is only 100 meters away."  
  
"Great! Now we can find Elora and help her before Ripto does anything to her"  
  
"What about Elora?" Spyro said, taking a break from his battle, "What's going on?  
  
"All right, Spyro, Ratchet, there doesn't seem to be any structures within a 100 meter radius, which is how far away the orb is located, for it to be," Clank said as he pointed to the Orb Locator's screen, "We all need to find an entrance to a seemingly underground cavern where the orb is located."  
  
"Spyro! What did you do to the mountain?!" Hunter yelled when he saw the destruction where Ratchet and Spyro had had a flame battle, "You melted almost all of the snow over here!"  
  
"Wait a second..." Ratchet said as he walked over to where Hunter pointed, "It looks like there's a door there." Sure enough, there was. Spyro, Hunter, Ratchet, and Clank walked to the door and they pondered what to do.  
  
"I know!" Ratchet yelled after a minute, "How about Spyro and I use the Pyrocitor and his fire to melt the snow blocking this door and we can stop Ripto!"  
  
Meanwhile, in Ripto's underground ice castle...  
  
"I'll tell you for the last time, give me that orb!" Ripto yelled, echoing it around the room. "Or I'll make sure Dragon Boy gets it."  
  
"I'd never give this to you, Ripto!" Elora shouted back, "You'll just have to take it."  
  
"I will then, Goat Girl, and nobody can help you now."  
  
"Hey, you, get your damn hands off her!" Spyro yelled as he landed on the floor, surprising Ripto.  
  
Ah, so, you've finally arrived, Dragon. I see that it's come down to this yet again."  
  
"Would you just give up, Shorty? If you quit now and you won't have to endure any more pain than you already did the last time I beat you."  
  
"Not this time, Dragon, you see, I now have a powerful ally. He helped me get my power and army back and I helped him find a new planet to rule. We'll split the loot 50-50.  
  
"Actually," an eerily familiar voice to Ratchet and Clank, who were listening from the doorway above, said, "I'll get the money, I'll leave you with the polluted planet."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, that's chapter 8, ending with yet another cliffhanger, and this time I meant it.  
  
Antiech: He means that he won't be back for a little while, so chapter 9 will be sometime next week, no matter how many reviews he gets.  
  
Yeah, sorry about that. I would have the next one up as soon as Wednesday, but this darn essay just had to come up.  
  
Antiroo: Well, just remember, everybody, English class is evil and will only prevent fanfics, not help them. Review and we'll see you all next week! 


	9. The Battle Against Drek

Chapter 9: The Battle Against Drek  
  
I'm back! Haha! Take that, you stupid essay!  
  
Antiech: It's not something you should be that excited about, TTE.  
  
Yes it is. Anyway, I think that this chapter is a B.A.D. chapter.  
  
Platypous: That was a B.A.D. joke, TTE.  
  
Antiroo: That was the worst joke I ever heard, Platypous.  
  
Well, anyway, time for a disclaimer. Princess Aquaech?  
  
Princess Aquaech: Make Wex do it.  
  
Fine, Wex, take it.  
  
Wex: TTE owns nothing but us, nothing at all. On with the story...  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ratchet and Clank looked on in absolute bewilderment as their recent foe, Supreme Executive Chairman Drek, entered the large room.  
  
"I thought that I would get half of everything for helping you out of that mess, Drek!" Ripto shouted, "You wouldn't even be here without my help!"  
  
"So what? I never said that I'd help you! Guards, take him away!" Drek yelled, then calmly said: "Besides, there's only one thing that I want more than money."  
  
"Elora! Are you O.K.?" Spyro said as he ran up to her, "Come on, let's get out of here."  
  
"Not so fast, Dragon!" Drek yelled, "That orb that she has is the only thing I want. With it, I'll have the ultimate power, and then I will be able to destroy Ratchet and Clank and take back my galaxy once and for all!"  
  
"We won't go down that easy, Drek!" Ratchet shouted as he climbed down from the doorway, "Clank, hold the orb while I get the R.Y.N.O. out."  
  
"Ratchet..." Clank said as he took the orb, "I seem to be changing color and growing."  
  
"It must be the Gold Bolts you have! Quick, toss some to Spyro!" Hunter yelled from the same alcove Ratchet and Clank were in.  
  
Drek then took advantage of his opponents' diverted attention to get in his ship and grab Elora and use her as a power source.  
  
"Elora! NO!" Spyro yelled as he grew and turned green due to the effects of his orb and newly acquired Gold Bolts, "That's it! I'll make sure you wish you'd never been born!"  
  
Drek's ship, however, was also growing larger and changing color, due to the large amount of Gold Bolts he acquired during his rule on Orxon.  
  
"Ha ha ha!" he shouted, "You'll never beat me!"  
  
The battle raged for hours, neither side was winning. The battle was just getting better by the second as Hunter recorded it using his camcorder that he had pulled out of his Amazingly Large Yet Surprisingly Small bag. He felt just like a sports announcer. "And Drek's closing in on Ratchet and Clank and... Oooh! That must've hurt! But Spyro's sneaking around the back of Drek and Blammo! That's a powerful hit. Can Drek survive? Apparently he can! He's getting up and... Oh, man! Clank's smashed his arm into the ground!"  
  
"Spyro!" Clank yelled from his position holding Drek, "Aim for the chest area!"  
  
When Spyro hit the robot's chest dead-on, it exploded into millions of pieces, revealing the Red Ultra Orb.  
  
"Now's the time." Elora said from her prison inside of Drek's robot as she grabbed a Gold Bolt, "Here comes Ultra Elora!"  
  
As Elora grew from inside the robot, it started to have mechanical problems. First, the arms stopped working, then the legs did too. It was a complete system shutdown.  
  
"I'd better bail out!" Drek yelled as he searched for the eject button, "Where is it?!"  
  
Elora's gigantic head started to break through the floor of the cockpit and Drek knew he was in trouble now. The glass dome shattered as Elora broke through and Drek flew into and through the roof.  
  
"Not again!" he yelled while he flew off into the night sky, never to be seen again.  
  
"Great job, guys!" Hunter yelled from his alcove after he put his camcorder away and took out a regular camera, "I'm gonna take your picture for the wall in the Avalar Bar and Grill."  
  
"All right," Clank said, "I suppose we might be able to pose for one photograph before we leave."  
  
"Say 'Rhynoc!'"  
  
"Rhynoc!" the four heroes said as they reassumed their normal forms.  
  
"Hunter, has there been any news from the Professor about the ultracharge track?" Elora asked after they had taken the picture.  
  
"Yeah," Hunter said, gesturing to the walkie-talkie in his bag, "He said it's all ready and we should come there as soon as we can."  
  
They left Drek and Ripto's hideout and began to descend the mountain on pieces of the roof that had fallen off.  
  
"Thanks, Spyro, you really helped us," Ratchet said as he did a bunny hop over a snow drift.  
  
"Yes," Clank said from Ratchet's back, "You helped us in a way that we could never return the favor."  
  
"Well, I just do what I can. After all, you just helped me defeat my most persistent enemy," Spyro said, "And helped me save my girlfriend."  
  
"Hey, Spyro, I have an idea!" Ratchet said after a while, "Maybe you can come to our galaxy sometime and help to defend it from our enemies."  
  
"No, Ratchet, he should not," Clank argued, "What if Captain Qwark was to come back? Imagine what he could do if he found out about Avalar, or even the Dragon Realms!"  
  
"Aw, I'm sure he'll never escape from jail. I guess you can never be too careful, though."  
  
"It looks like we're already near the bottom!" Hunter yelled to the others.  
  
"Well, Clank," Ratchet said, "It looks like it's almost time to catch our ride home."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, that's chapter 9.  
  
Roo: And it's even longer than your essay!  
  
Ech: Well, it's not like those things are easy!  
  
Wex: So, please review, and hope that we all won't get bad grades on that evil thing.  
  
Antiech: 'Cause it's the "Mad Dog" Essay.  
  
Antiroo: And we'll see you all as soon as we can! 


	10. Going Home

Chapter 10: Going Home  
  
Hello, hello, I'm back. Welcome to Spyrocitor's 10th chapter.  
  
Ech: It's also the last chapter.  
  
Yes, unfortunately, it is. Time for the last disclaimer: I own nothing. That's it.  
  
Roo: Well, here comes the end of the story...  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The completed and charged up Ultracharge track was long and dangerous, but it was the only way for Ratchet and Clank to get home. The Professor was waiting on the track for all of them to return with the three orbs. The five new friends climbed up the ladder on the side with the orbs in tow, ready to start the trip home.  
  
"All right," the Professor said, "I can only explain this once, but it'll be completely thorough. First, I've gotten some high strength, industrial wire to connect the ship to someone. Since Spyro is the only one we know who can use the track, he'll have to do it. Are you ready, Spyro?"  
  
"You bet!"  
  
"All right, so we connect Spyro to the ship, and Ratchet and Clank get in it. What do we do next, Professor?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Well," he replied, "Ratchet and Clank will hold onto the Ultra Orbs and release them from the ship at the correct times to take full advantage of their power. As long as they do that at the right times on the track, they should disappear through an instantaneous portal just before you three get to Glimmer's portal."  
  
"All right, Professor, let's get this show on the road," Ratchet yelled triumphantly.  
  
Spyro was now hooked up to the ship, and Ratchet and Clank were ready to go. They all exchanged a quick "good-bye" before Ratchet closed the cockpit. "Ready to go?" the Professor said over Ratchet's walkie-talkie. "Yeah!" Ratchet yelled back, so the Professor gave the signal to Spyro that he was to start going. Spyro started to pull the ship, and he almost strained his back starting out, but he managed to get the ship going fast enough for Ratchet to throw out the first orb before too long. The green Ultra Orb was now orbiting the ship like an electron orbits an atomic nucleus. Its sudden surge of power to the ship powered up the track as well, and Spyro started to run faster. Ratchet realized that it would now be impossible to keep the cockpit open because of the elevated speed, so he closed it and opened the weapon compartment. Luckily, that still worked. "Ratchet," Clank said as Ratchet went into the box, "You should hurry; the location where you have to release the yellow Ultra Orb is nearing." "I'm workin' on it," he replied, "There, got it! Quick, put it in!"  
  
Clank put in the yellow orb and pressed the "fire" button, hoping that it would work. The yellow orb shot out of the ship's cannon, started to orbit the ship and have the same effects that its green counterpart had. Spyro's speed had now increased to well over 50 miles per hour, and the orbs were orbiting the ship quicker than before. Spyro thought to himself "How the heck could I be going this fast?" while Ratchet got ready to toss out the final orb. "How the heck could he be he going this fast?" Ratchet thought, "Oh well," he said to Clank, "We're almost home. Can't wait for Al's party, huh, Clank?"  
  
"Of course," Clank replied, "This may be the first time I ever do something fun like that." Clank noticed the reflection from the lake below Summer Forest, realizing that there was a problem. "Ratchet, the lake! The Professor said that we have to throw the red orb out before the lake or we might not make it!" "Well then we'll have to throw it out now!" Ratchet yelled over the increasingly loud wind outside, "Quick, get it!"  
  
Clank ran down the ship to get the red orb, unfortunately, a small bump in the track caused him to lose his balance. "Shoot," he said, "I must get that orb! Where is it..." he searched through the junk left by the previous owner, "Aha! I found it!" "Clank, did you find it?" Ratchet yelled back to him. "Yes. Here it is. Put it in the cannon."  
  
Ratchet put it in the cannon and pressed "fire" almost as soon as it entered. It, like the other two, orbited the ship and sped Spyro up, but this time, it caused something different. The ship started to lift off the ground. Ratchet could see the end of the track just a little while ahead, so he hoped that this would work. Spyro's speed was about 85 miles per hour now, and suddenly, the orbs stopped orbiting the ship. They flew out in front, making a triangle and still rotating. The triangle rotated faster and faster as they and Spyro approached the portal to Glimmer. The triangle contracted quickly, and then expanded to surround the entire ship. Spyro was about fifty yards from the end of the track when Ratchet disappeared into thin air, leaving fire trails in the air where his ship had been. The orbs fell to the ground, red hot with energy, when Spyro silently muttered "Thanks, Ratchet. Good luck on your adventures."  
  
Meanwhile, back on Veldin, three explosions charged the air with noise and a ship appeared out of nowhere. The ship was covered in an icy film, steaming from the trip through the black hole created by the orbs. Ratchet landed the ship, carefully this time, and got out.  
  
"Yes!" he yelled to his home planet, "It all looks great, just perfect!"  
  
"Ratchet, we should get back to the ceremony," Clank told his friend.  
  
"Well, the next space bus leaves in about 15 minutes, so let's get going to the station!"  
  
THE END  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Antiech: Wow, it's actually over.  
  
Antiroo: Well, that's all for this fanfic. Stay tuned for the next one by TTE.  
  
And also, if you think I should make a sequel, tell me. I'm trying to work on one right now, so expect it to be up before too long. Until then, see ya! 


	11. Spyrocitor Bloopers!

Spyrocitor: The Avalarian Adventure: Bloopers!  
  
Hey, fans of Spyrocitor! I just decided to do this because I was bored. Why? Well, it's simple: I can't think straight! I need a vacation! I hate English! Argh!  
  
Ech: And we were the head directors while TTE was away, so we'll just see what we did.  
  
(Extra Note: This will go in my chapter order, so if you need to, go back and take a look after you read this)

* * *

Ech: All right, let's go to the scene where Ratchet and Clank get to Avalar. Take one, and... Action!  
  
Prof.: This is my latest invention. It can tap into the forces of the universe and bring things from other galaxies to Avalar.  
  
Hunter: All right, a new invention to test!  
  
Elora: Hunter, don't!  
  
Hunter: Don't worry, Elora, I didn't enter in my birthday!  
  
Elora: That's good.  
  
Hunter: I entered in Spyro's birthday!  
  
Portal: (Monster flies out)  
  
Everyone: AAAAAH!  
  
Ech: Cut!Antiech: Take two! And, action!  
  
Hunter: I entered in the Professor's birthday!  
  
Portal: (Hunter's dirty underwear flies out)  
  
Elora: (O.O)  
  
Hunter: Oops, those are mine.

Ech: Take three. (-.-;)  
  
Hunter: I entered in my birthday!  
  
Elora: That's what I asked you!  
  
Hunter: Oops.  
  
Ech: Cut! Judy, it's your turn!

Princess Aquaech: All right, well, you three had better get this right!  
  
Hunter: Yes, ma'am.  
  
Princess Aquaech: Good. And... Action!  
  
Hunter: I entered in your birthday!  
  
Portal: ...  
  
Hunter: I said, "I entered in your birthday!"  
  
Portal: ...  
  
Hunter: (angry) I entered in your freaking birthday! (Smashes number pad)  
  
Portal: (Explodes)  
  
Princess Aquaech: (-.-) Cut! I'm done.

* * *

Antiroo: All right, let's get going today with when the whole electronegativity thing blows up. Take one, and... Action!  
  
Spyro: I'll show him a sudden electrical shock. Aha! I found it!  
  
Prof.: All right, Spyro, press the button!  
  
(Spyro presses it and nothing happens)  
  
Prof.: Uh, Spyro, did you press it yet?  
  
Spyro: Yeah, but I don't know why this stupid (smashes button) thing (smashes it again) won't (smashes yet again) work! (smashes)  
  
Control: (electrocutes Spyro)  
  
Spyro: Ow.  
  
Clank: (roasts marshmallows on Spyro)  
  
Antiroo: Cut!

Antiroo: Let's try that again (trying to keep her temper) All right, let's do it. Take two! Action!  
  
Prof.: Press the button, Spyro!  
  
Spyro: (presses it)  
  
Ratchet: (farts)  
  
Clank: Jeez, Ratchet! Keep that stuff under control!  
  
Ratchet: (hand behind head) Sorry, I shouldn't have had that last burrito.  
  
Antiroo: Cut! Ratchet, go to the bathroom!  
  
Ratchet: But I don't have to go.  
  
Antiroo: (òó) GO NOW OR ELSE!  
  
Ratchet: Going!  
  
Antiroo: Shut that camera off before I take off your face!  
  
Ech: (being cameraman) (oo;) Don't hurt me!

* * *

Roo: Let's just work with that later. Next scene: The duel between Spyro and Ratchet! Take one, guys! Action!  
  
Spyro: Get out here, McGivasworth, and face me like a man!  
  
Ratchet: (wearing Marty McFly vest) I'm right here, Dragon!  
  
Roo: Wrong clothes, Ratchet, but we can try again.Roo: Take two! Action!  
  
Spyro: Get out here, McGivasworth, and face me like a man!  
  
Ratchet: (now with Marty Jr.'s coat and a lenticular cap on) I'm right here, Dragon!  
  
Roo: (losing it) Well, we still have enough time to get it right... Let's just get to take three! Action!

Ratchet: (finally in the right clothes) I'm right here, Dragon!  
  
Spyro: Draw!  
  
Ratchet: No! (silently) uh...  
  
Spyro: What's the matter? Are ya chicken?  
  
Ratchet: (approaching Spyro) Nobody calls me chi—  
  
Spyro: (punches Ratchet with Walloper)  
  
Roo: THAT'S IT! I'M SICK OF DIRECTING THIS bleep FANFIC! NONE OF THE bleep ACTORS CAN GET THEIR bleep LINES RIGHT AND WE'RE USING ALL THE bleep FILM IN THE bleep WORLD! GET IN THAT DIRECTOR'S bleepING CHAIR, PLATYPOUS!  
  
Everyone: (O.O) (steps back)

* * *

Platypous: Well, since I'm the new director, we'll do a different scene now. (At least so Roo won't kill me) And now I get paid!  
  
TTE: After they had all donned winter outfits, the group of four set off for Winter Tundra to save Elora.  
  
Everyone: (steps onto stage wearing swim trunks)  
  
TTE: Winter, people, winter!  
  
Everyone: (runs out and comes back wearing nothing) Hey, where are our clothes?  
  
Elora: (:D) Hee hee! (runs off with clothes)  
  
Censors: Hey! (slap on black bars while everyone runs after Elora)  
  
Platypous: Oh, God... (face in hands)  
  
TTE: Get your clothes back on!  
  
Hunter: We can't, Elora's got 'em!  
  
TTE: Elora, give them their clothes back.  
  
Elora: (innocently) But I'm captured by Ripto! Save me, Spyro!  
  
Spyro: But I'm naked!  
  
TTE: You never wear clothes anyway!  
  
Spyro: Oh yeah.  
  
Platypous: (--) Morons... I quit. Your turn, Wex.

* * *

Wex: Well, let's do a different scene. How about the one where Spyro comes to rescue Elora? Places, please! Okay, and... Action!  
  
Elora: I'd never give this to you, Ripto! You'll just have to take it.  
  
Ripto: I will then, Goat Girl, and nobody can help you now.  
  
Spyro: ...  
  
Wex: Spyro, your line!  
  
Spyro: Oh, uh... He's a peeping Tom!  
  
Wex: No...  
  
Spyro: "Required fields must be filled out before purchase?"  
  
Wex: Nope.  
  
Ratchet: Think: You fall down, land on the floor, and you say...  
  
Spyro: Oh yeah! Hey you, get your damn hands off her!  
  
Hunter: Spyro, you have to fall down first!  
  
Spyro: Oops.  
  
Wex: Jeez, Antiech, you take over. Maybe you can talk some sense into them.

* * *

Antiech: Well, let's go.  
  
Everyone: (Promptly does their scenes correctly with no problem)  
  
Antiech: I don't see what your problems were.  
  
Rest of Monotremus Extremus cast: (O-O) Forget it.  
  
IT'S OVER!

* * *

Ech: Wow, I remember that. Heh heh, both kangaroos lost their tempers.  
  
Roo and Antiroo: SHUT UP, ECHIDNA!  
  
Ech: Eep! (cowers)  
  
Antiech: Jeez, Ech, I at least know when to shut up about Antiroo. Hey Platypous, have you heard; last week Antiroo got her hands stuck to the electromagnetic disc on our computer.  
  
Antiroo: Antiech...  
  
Antiech: And then I had to go in and turn off the computer and they still wouldn't come off.  
  
Antiroo: Antiech...  
  
Antiech: So I had to use my own magnets to pull her over to me. The end!  
  
Antiroo: Thank you.  
  
Platypous: That isn't it, is it?  
  
Antiech: (whispering) I'll tell you later.  
  
Wex: That's it, no more Spyrocitor. Thanks. Well, why don't you check out Spyrocitor 2: The Destructive Disease?  
  
Princess Aquaech: So, goodbye! 


End file.
